Many advanced computing systems, including supercomputers for example, utilize multiple computational units to improve performance in what is called a parallel system. The system of interconnections among parallel computational units is an important characteristic for determining performance. One technique for interconnecting parallel computational units involves construction of a communication network similar to a telephone network in which groups of network elements are connected to switching systems. The switching systems are interconnected in a hierarchical manner so that any switching station manages a workable number of connections.
One disadvantage of a network connection is an increase in the latency of access to another computational unit since transmission of a message traverses several stages of a network. Typically, periods of peak activity occur in which the network is saturated with numerous messages so that many messages simultaneously contend for the use of a switching station. Various network types have been devised with goals of reducing congestion, improving transmission to a defined maximum length. A “header” containing at least the destination address and a sequence number is attached to each packet, and the packets are sent across the network. Addresses are read and packets are delivered within a fraction of a second. No circuit setup delay is imposed because no circuit is set up. System bandwidth is not wasted since there is no individual connection between two computational units. However, a small portion of the communication capacity is used for routing information, headers and other control information. When communication advances in isolated, short bursts, packet switching more efficiently utilizes network capacity. Because no transmission capacity is specifically reserved for an individual computational unit, time gaps between packets are filled with packets from other users. Packet switching implements a type of distributed multiplexing system by enabling all users to share lines on the network continuously.
Advances in technology result in improvement in computer system performance. However, the manner in which these technological advances are implemented will greatly determine the extent of improvement in performance. For example, performance improvements arising from completely optical computing strongly depend on an interconnection scheme that best exploits the advantages of optical technology.